Don't Cry For Papa
by D18DinoHibaD18
Summary: Si kecil Tsunayoshi menangis selama berjam-jam lamanya digendongan ayahnya tanpa bisa ditenangkan dengan cara apapun. Bagaimana cara papa Giotto menangkannya? Apa yang membuatnya menangis? Dan siapa yang bisa menenangkannya?


**Title :** Don't Cry For Papa

**Genre :** Family/Humor

**Pairing :** G27 (Family)

KHR © Amano Akira

**Warning :** OOC!, Papa!Gio, Baby!Tsuna.

.

Si kecil Tsunayoshi menangis selama berjam-jam lamanya digendongan ayahnya tanpa bisa ditenangkan dengan cara apapun. Bagaimana cara papa Giotto menangkannya? Apa yang membuatnya menangis? Dan siapa yang bisa menenangkannya?

.

Taru Giotto Sawada, adalah seorang pria berambut kuning dengan mata berwarna biru langit. Pria ideal yang didambakan oleh semua wanita (bahkan semua pria yang berada dalam kasus yang khusus) untuk bersanding dan memiliki keluarga yang sempurna bersama mereka. Ia memiliki wajah yang tampan, dan juga harta yang banyak. Meskipun ia adalah seorang boss mafia, ia memiliki sifat dan hati yang baik.

Namun, kenyataannya kisah percintaannya sempat gagal. Setelah ditinggal oleh kekasihnya yang juga meninggalkan anaknya di tangan pemuda tampan itu. Dan sekarang, di dalam ruangan kerjanya yang super mewah namun terlihat polos itu ia bersama dengan seorang anak laki-laki dalam gendongannya yang bisa—dibilang mirip dengannya. Oke, sangat mirip dengannya minus warna rambut dan juga matanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengannya!"

Teriakan frustasi saat ayah muda itu tampak mencoba menenangkan anak laki-laki berusia kurang dari satu tahun di gendongannya itu. Entah sudah berapa lama Taru Tsunayoshi Sawada menangis di gendongan ayahnya yang mencoba mengayunkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Suara tangisan itu benar-benar tidak berhenti selama dua jam lamanya, dan Giotto benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan anaknya.

Ia sudah mencoba menenangkan anaknya dengan semua cara yang ia tahu. Ia melakukan SEMUANYA, dan saat aku bilang SEMUA, ia benar-benar melakukan semuanya. Ia sudah mengecek popok Tsuna, ia juga yakin kalau Tsuna tidak lapar karena ia sudah memberikan susu sebelumnya, mainan yang terlempar kesana kemari menunjukkan kalau ia sudah memberikan banyak mainan pada Tsuna namun tidak ada yang berhasil menenangkannya, ia juga sudah memanggil Knuckle untuk mengecek keadaannya dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau ia sakit.

Jangan lupakan lagu tidur yang ia nyanyikan dalam seratus dua puluh bahasa yang berbeda. Dan bahkan ia sudah menunjukkan foto Daemon yang memakai pakaian balet berwarna pink dan sedang menari (yang didapatkan oleh Mukuro—2 tahun—saat ayahnya tengah mabuk setelah berpesta), yang tidak pernah gagal untuk membuat semuanya tertawa melihatnya. Dan bukannya berhasil, Tsuna malah menangis lebih keras karena melihat itu.

Dan pada akhirnya, setelah 2 jam berlalu—Taru Giotto Sawada, pemimpin dari grup mafia terbesar di dunia Vongola, yang bahkan tidak pernah gentar saat menghadapi Vendice dan memiliki guardian yang sedikit tidak normal seperti Alaude dan juga Daemon dan tetap bertahan itu belum bisa mengetahui penyebab dari anaknya yang tidak berhenti menangis.

"Maa, maa..." Menghela nafas dan mengayunkan anaknya kekiri dan kekanan, "Tuna Fish, katakan pada papa apa yang membuatmu menangis..." Dan malah dijawab dengan tangisan yang lebih keras.

"A—ah, jangan menangis Tsuna!" Jawab Giotto. Namun Tsuna tidak mendengar dan tetap menangis digendongan ayahnya. Tetapi, mengingat stress karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk di sekelilingnya dan juga mendengarkan suara tangis anaknya yang tidak berhenti selama berjam-jam, Giotto benar-benar berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya. Ia memeluk dengan erat Tsuna, dan malah membuat anak itu semakin menangis dengan kencang serta memberontak di pelukan ayahnya.

Dan sekarang kalian bisa melihat Giotto yang meletakkan anaknya di atas lantai dan tertunduk lesu dengan aura gelap di sekelilingnya dan berada di pojokan ruangan.

"Tuna Fish tidak ingin bermain dengan papa lagi? Apakah Tuna Fish benci pada papa sekarang?"

Dan semua maid dan juga anak buah yang melewati ruangan sang boss saat itu mendengar suara tangis dua bayi (bayi besar dan bayi kecil) yang terdengar kencang dari ruangan itu, yang membuatnya berfikir apakah kue milik boss mereka disita lagi oleh sang tangan kanan.

Tidak memperdulikan suara tangis yang masih terdengar, seseorang dengan rambut bermodelkan nanas bersilangkan semangka tampak membuka pintu ruangan itu. Hanya menemukan boss yang menurutnya menarik dan juga cukup kuat itu kini menangis tersedu-sedu di depan anaknya yang juga menangis benar-benar membuatnya terganggu dengan pemandangan itu.

"Tuna Fish benci pada papa? Apakah karena papa lupa untuk mengusap perut kecilmu ini kemarin malam? Aku tahu kau suka itu, dan maafkan papa kalau melupakannya!" Tidak menyadari salah satu guardiannya melihat semua adegan itu, Giotto masih meratapi nasibnya dan mengatakan semua kelakuan jeleknya di depan anaknya sambil meminta maaf.

"..."

"Ah, papa tahu—kau suka melihat langsung paman Daemonmu yang memakai kostum nanas atau mungkin paman G-mu yang memakai kostum gurita bukan? Aku akan meminta mereka memakainya di depanmu sekarang bahkan setiap hari! Tetapi JANGAN BENCI PAPAMU INI!" Yang bersangkutan tampak masih diam dengan kali ini empat persimpangan di atas kepalanya.

"Oi..."

...

"Eh? Tuna Fish, apakah kau berbicara? Kata pertamamu? Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan pada papa!"

"Nfufufu~ Giotto."

"Kau memanggil nama papa untuk pertama kalinya! Papa benar-benar bangga! Walaupun sepertinya kau terkontaminasi oleh tawa dari pamanmu dan juga kau tidak memanggil papa dengan sebutan papa, dan kukira suaramu akan lebih tinggi dan juga lucu—tetapi itu tidak apa-apa, papa tetap bangga padamu!"

"GIOTTO!"

Boss mafia itu menoleh untuk menemukan Mist Guardiannya yang berdiri dihadapannya sambil menatapnya seolah mengatakan 'menyedihkan-karena-aku-memutuskan-untuk-menjadi-g uardian-dari-orang-sepertimu.

"Oh Daemon, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Nfufufu, memberikan misi—walaupun sepertinya kau sedang sibuk," menatap anak kecil yang masih menangis itu. Kalau tetap menangis, Giotto akan semakin terlihat menyedihkan. Bukannya perduli, tetapi ia tidak ingin Vongola terlihat menyedihkan dengan pemimpin seperti Giotto, "sejak kapan ia menangis?"

"Empat jam yang lalu..."

"Berikan padaku," dan Giotto menatap Mist Guardiannya itu dengan tatapan 'kau-bercanda' dan mundur dengan dramatis tidak lupa mendekap erat anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu sambil tetap menatap Spade.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengkontaminasi Tuna Fishku dengan hal-hal pervent milikmu dan juga semua ke-pedo-anmu itu Spade," menutup telinga kecil Tsuna sambil menatap tajam kearah Spade yang ada di depannya. Tidak memikirkan kalau saja Tsuna yang belum mengerti tentang kata-kata "apel" akan mengerti dengan kata-kata seperti *piiip* dan *piiip* yang dikatakan ayahnya saat ini.

"Nfufufu~ kau benar-benar ingin mati ya? Kau fikir aku tidak bisa mengurusnya dengan normal? Lihat saja Mukuro dan juga Nagi," Spade masih berjalan mendekat dan Giotto mundur saat ia mendekat.

"Itulah sebabnya aku tidak mau."

"Berikan sekarang atau aku akan menyita semua cakemu untuk 1 bulan kedepan Giotto," dan sepertinya Giotto lebih memilih memberikan anaknya pada nanas pedo ketimbang kehilangan kue miliknya selama 1 bulan.

"Nfufufu~ halo Tuna Fi—"

"Panggilan itu hanya untukku, kau tidak boleh memanggilnya dengan itu!" Jawab Giotto kekanakan membuat Spade ingin menyumpal mulut Giotto dengan benda apapun di dekatnya.

"Halo Tsunayoshi~" mencoba untuk menggelitik perut kecil Tsuna yang masih terisak, Spade memberikan senyuman paling tulusnya untuk anak yang ada di gendongannya saat ini.

"Aku sudah mencobanya Daemon, dan itu tidak—"

Dan saat itu juga, suara tangis Tsuna tampak berhenti. Sang bayi tampak mengerjap dan menatap pria berkepala nanas di depannya saat ini sebelum tertawa dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi seolah ingin menggapai Spade yang menggendongnya.

"I—Itu berhasil?!"

"Nfufufu~ sudah kukatakan bukan Giotto."

"Yay! Tuna fishku sudah tidak menangis lagi! Kembalilah pada papa~" mengambilnya kembali dari tangan Spade, yang membuat Tsuna tampak terkejut dan menangis lagi.

...

Meletakkan kembali pada Spade, tangis itu berhenti.

.

Mencoba mengambil dan menggendongnya kembali, dan Tsuna menangis kembali.

.

Untuk terakhir kalinya dan meyakinkan teorinya, Giotto memberikan Tsuna pada Spade dan tangis itu berhenti diganti dengan tawa Tsuna saat melihat pamannya itu.

Dan Giotto hanya bisa mundur dengan dramatis sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan seolah menahan tangis.

"T—Tuna fish sudah membenci papa dan menggantinya dengan semangka pedophil yang mesum dan juga tidak memiliki sense dalam berpakaian?" Tertunduk lemas diatas lantai dan tampak memojok dengan aura gloomy di sekelilingnya, "u—untukmu, tunggulah tuna fish, aku akan memotong rambutku menjadi persilangan antara nanas dan semangka. Memakai pakaian memalukan yang terlihat sesak dan tertawa dengan suara aneh seperti 'nfufufu~' dan 'kufufu~'. Aku juga akan mencoba merayu Cozart yang lebih uke dariku meskipun itu akan membuatnya melihatku dengan jijik—"

"Nfufufu~ kau ingin mati Taru Giotto Sawada? Jangan berbicara seolah aku tidak ada disini—" Spade sudah mengeluarkan scythenya dan akan menggorok leher Tsuna yang ada di gendongannya. Giotto tampak panik karena itu, sementara Tsuna malah tertawa karena itu.

"Maaf! Jangan lakukan itu Spade-sama!"

"Ngomong-ngomong Giotto—sampai kapan kau mau memakai parfum aneh ini?" Spade tampak mencoba untuk menjauh dari Giotto yang mengeluarkan—entahlah bau yang aneh. Bukan busuk tetapi lebih pada bau aneh yang terlalu manis.

Marshmallow?

"Huh? Tetapi aku mendapatkan parfum ini dari Byakuran, kufikir bau manisnya cukup enak untuk dipakai."

"Terlalu menyengat, kau tahu kalau anak-anak biasanya tidak suka dengan bau seperti ini? Dan kurasa pecinta marshmallow itu tahu kalau Tsunayoshi tidak akan menyukainya," tampak masih menatap Giotto yang mematung sebelum Spade melihat Giotto yang sudah pergi dari hadapannya.

"Nfufufu~ ayahmu bodoh eh Tsunayoshi?"

Butuh hanya beberapa menit untuk Giotto kembali setelah dengan susah payah dan secepat yang ia bisa menghilangkan bau-bauan itu untuk kembali memeluk anak kesayangan yang sukses membuatnya menjadi Son Complex itu.

"Kyahahaha!" Tsuna tampak senang kembali bersama dengan ayahnya. Dan Giotto tampak berkaca-kaca sambil tersenyum dan memeluk anaknya kembali. Sekarang, ia bisa menyelesaikan sisa jam bebasnya bersama dengan Tsuna sebelum—

"Giotto, jam bebasmu selama setengah hari sudah selesai," G datang sambil menatap Giotto yang masih tersenyum namun membeku sambil menatap G seolah neraka paling dalam yang ia dapatkan. Bagaimana tidak, itu artinya ia sudah menghabiskan 6 jam tanpa melihat senyuman Tsuna lebih dari 10 menit.

"TIDAAAAAK!"

G sweatdrop melihat boss dan juga sahabatnya itu—menunjuk sambil menoleh pada Daemon disana.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Sudah kukatakan kalau ia butuh obat untuk menghilangkah stress..."

Dan nun jauh disana, tampak seorang albino yang suka memakan marshmallow tiba-tiba menghentikan aktifitasnya sambil melihat kearah depan sedikit bergidik. Meskipun mencoba untuk tersenyum tetapi ia tampak tidak bisa menghilangkan wajah pucat dan khawatirnya.

"Ada apa Byakuran-sama?"

...

"Fufufu~ entah kenapa aku merasa akan ada yang membakar marshmallowku setelah ini."

**{Owari/To be Continue}**

U~u beneran ga bakat bikin humor...

Jadi sebenarnya ini mau dibuat jadi Multichap buat semua guardian Primo. Tapi, saya ga bisa bikin ffic Humor malah jadi gaje gini ;_;

Ya sudahlah, ada yang sudi membacanya dan lebih dianjurkan mereviewnya?


End file.
